


of all the stars

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Constellations, Other, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: lucifer's freckles are of the constellations he created before time existed.





	of all the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeeLinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeLinn/gifts), [DifferenceEngineGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/gifts).

Caelum is his favorite, its easy shape hewn into his skin, faint above his heart. The instrument of the creator, useful for only one task and cast aside when it becomes too dull and can no longer, _will no longer_, serve its purpose. It is a reminder. Still her fingers find it, tracing its pattern without _knowing_, and suddenly it is shifting into something new.

Orion makes its home on his shoulder, drawing taut when he reaches and letting go when he does too. Things he had never wanted, things he had wanted _too much_, and suddenly he is fleeing, fleeing, fleeing, until one day he isn’t anymore.

_Cygnus, buried between his scars, beneath the ache of his wings._

He hoards them all, tucked in his heart and spread across his skin, these patterns he had created on the canvas of the sky. He has mapped them and kept them safe and even those that had been lost to time have not left him. When she is asleep, he breathes it into her skin, traces patterns where there is nothing, and hopes that one day, she might understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I owe this thought to [Diff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl) who posted in FH about those sweet sweet freckles.


End file.
